


Waiting

by Severiner



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU-Vampire, Dub-con/Non-con, Stalking, no 'facing though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is old and has been waiting a very long time. Now that he has found one he wants he is not about to let anything get in his way.</p><p>Another old one, written years ago for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

This dark-cycle he would finally taste that young mech or, if he did not come out, as soon as he did.

Megatron remembered the first time he had come across the young mech. It was a cloudy dusk allowing him to come out earlier than he would be able to normally, he was not afraid of the promise of acid rain in the dark clouds. However the mortals were, rushing to get home before the downpour started.

Amongst the mech and femmes fleeing the darkening streets was a dark pink and white femme with a small red and blue mechling with silver white highlights.

The scent coming from the mechling was almost enough to make him take him there and then. A lesser or younger kin would have, but Megatron was old and had a strong will. He knew that if he waited that energon, which would surely be sweet now, would mature making it even better.

Luring another mech into a service ally he quenched his thirst, sinking his fangs into the unguarded main energon line he drank. He let the lifeless greying frame drop. Sweet, yes like any healthy mortal was. But nothing like what he imagined the mechling would taste like.

Stepping over the remains of his meal Megatron followed the mechling and the femme who must surely be his carrier. He remained at a distance to starve off temptation; he wanted to know where they lived.

Every dark-cycle after he had fed he would watch their home for a time until all the lights were turned off.

Following the scent trails around the city he learnt their schedule, where and approximately when they would drop the mechling off for his lessons and when they would pick him up again.

He would follow them when Hadeens light was diffused enough to let him out before true dusk.

Several times over the vorn he had had to protect the mechling from others of his kin. They too were drawn to his sweet scent, but Megatron enforced his claim sending all others running. By the time the mechling was in his third upgrade they no longer made any attempts on him. Everyone understood that Megatron had laid a claim, the mechling was his.

Sometimes the mechling would stay at a friend’s place for the dark-cycle, or he would have his friends come over. Whenever this happened Megatron would watch where he was staying, sometimes for most of the dark-cycle.

He remembered one dark-cycle, when the young mach was late getting home; he had almost been run over. A transport was travelling faster than it should and the young mech had not seen it. Megatron had seen this about to happen and manipulating his preys mind forced the young mech out of harm’s way.

He recalled the orn when the young mech, now in his adult frame had left home to live on his own. He had staked out the apartment block, guarding it for nearly a vorn. Until he was sure the others knew his mech was living in there.

The young mech was nearly 200 vorn into his adult frame, he had filled out and Megatron was sure he would not grow any more.

Sometime over the many vorn of watching and waiting, Megatron had decided to turn the young mech rather than simply feed from him.

Shaking himself out of the memories Megatron set out to hunt. He had fed heavily the dark-cycle before in preparation and would feed lightly this one.

Like Megatron had predicted the young mech was working late. Following he coaxed the young mech into a service ally he sometimes used in times like this. It was a shortcut back to his apartment.

Using his speed Megatron easily got in front of the mech.

“Don’t you know it is dangerous to be wondering around this late?” Megatron purred to the startled mech.

Turning the mech ran back the way he had come. This was what he had been counting on. Megatron kept pace easily, blocking him from any path that would take him to safety.

Finally the mech stopped, vents heaving, fans attempting to cool stressed components.

“Stopped running? That is no fun.” Megatron teased.

The mech bolted again, but soon had to stop once more.

“You look so pretty like this, with you face all flushed.” Megatron said from directly behind the mech.

Once more the mech tried to run, but Megatron wrapped an arm around the slim waist. He lifted the struggling mech, briefly he kissed a line in the silver neck causing the mech to freeze.

Using his full speed he carried the mech to his home deep under the city.

Here he released the mech who backed away from him, sending frightened glances around the room. Megatron smirked moving step for step with the mech. 

Soon enough the mech ran out of room to back up in, Megatron kept moving forwards.

Frightened blue optics met his steady red ones.

Placing a hand on either side of the mech Megatron grinned revealing his fangs.

The poor mech looked as if he wanted the dark metal wall behind him to swallow him up.

Purring Megatron nuzzled the sliver throat. The mech squeaked, trembling in fear.

“You are mine beautiful mech, you will be mine for the rest of eternity.” Megatron breathed.

Using one hand to tilt the blue helm he bit into a lesser energon line.

The flavour was even better than he had imagined and just as sweet with a hint of spice.

He had to force himself to stop before the mech was dead.

Reaching up with one hand, and supporting the now limp mech with the other arm, he broke one of the lesser energon lines in his own neck.

The mech latched on, drinking the hot energon that would turn him into one of his kind a Vampire.

Megatron let him drink his fill; young ones needed a lot more energon than older like him.

Once he was done the mech fell into a deep recharge. Megatron carried him to his berth.

He curled up around his mech, pleased at how well they fit together.

Oh how he anticipated the moment when the young one would wake, he would surely fight, but would also need to feed. 

Planting a kiss on the blue hem he settled down to rest and wait, proud of his patience. The mech was now his after so many vorns of waiting.


End file.
